


Admit it, Earp, you're a cat person

by brunetteandblond



Series: Moving On [9]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nicole makes fun of Wynonna, Wynonna acts like she's a tough guy, Wynonna and Calamity Jane become friends, but she's a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: After Nicole moves in, Wynonna has to also get used to this furry cat. Now, she suddenly not only has to take care of her daughter but also this ginger cat that won't leave her alone. FLUFF.Part 9 of Moving On series, but you really don't need to have read the others to read this.





	Admit it, Earp, you're a cat person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fauchevalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/gifts).



Fur was everywhere. When Wynonna first asked Nicole to officially move in with her at the Homestead, she didn’t realize or remember at the moment that she was also inviting Calamity Jane. Anyway, it wasn't like she saw it as a problem. She didn't _dislike_ cats per se. She honestly had no problem with them or the furry orange cat itself (especially since it was Haught’s cat). Except, she didn’t realize that the cat would be everywhere. 

When she woke up, she’d find the cat outside her door. When she’d go to the bathroom, the cat would try to follow her inside. The cat hid in the shower. The cat climbed on the countertops. The cat was everywhere and left a lot of fur.

When she started coughing up hairballs and pulling them out of her mouth while she ate, she started to complain a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little. She called the cat the “furry monster,” “cat from hell,” and “ginger demon.”

Before Alice, Wynonna never took care of anything. And now, she had a baby and a furry cat that she had to take care of (even though she wasn't doing it alone).

Though, she couldn't deny that the cat also brought Alice a lot of joy. The young girl loved to pet the orange little guy and laughed when the cat purred. They were the best of friends and nothing made Wynonna happier than seeing her little girl smile.

A few months after everyone moved in, the cat started following the ex-Heir into her bedroom. And onto her bed. And sometimes (though Wynonna would never admit it), the cat curled up next to the brunette as she slept.

“She really likes you,” Nicole stated as she walked into the living room with Alice attached on her hip and saw Calamity Jane sleep on Wynonna’s lap as she watched a movie. “And I think she sometimes goes to your room at night. She keeping you company?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was admit that she and the cat had become reluctant friends. Sure, the cat still annoyed her. But the brunette started to accept the purring creature.

“You should keep _your_ cat in _your_ room, Haught,” Wynonna retorted, trying to act like she didn’t care about the cat.

Nicole could see through her shit. She totally saw the grin on Wynonna’s face when her daughter reached out and shouted, “Camity!”

The redhead put the little girl down and watched as mini-Wynonna pet Calamity Jane’s head lovingly. The cat jumped off of Wynonna’s lap and Alice ran after the cat, giggling constantly as she chased the cat around the house.

“Admit it, Earp,” Nicole muttered as she sat down next to her friend. “You like having the cat around.”

Wynonna glared at her and crossed her arms. “Alice likes having the cat around. And I love Alice. So I tolerate the ginger demon. Sometimes, I even feed it.”

Nicole snorted and replied, “How kind of you, Wynonna. Being nice to another creature. So altruistic.”

The brunette gasped and retorted, “You’re atrocious!”

Nicole rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Al-tru-is-tic, Earp. Not atrocious. Though, I am surprised you know what atrocious means.”

“Hey, I did go to school sometimes, Haught. Not everyone is born a know-it-all. Some people have to work for their smartness.”

“And others don’t work for anything at all,” Nicole bit back, smirking arrogantly.

Wynonna knew that the other woman was joking, but she still defensively replied, “You try being a good worker when you accidentally kill your father and your sister is kidnapped when you’re a kid!”

“I survived a massacre as the only survivor, Earp,” The redhead countered. “Trauma has nothing to do with it. Besides, we were talking about you taking care of a cat. I just want you to admit that you like Calamity Jane.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow and stated stoically, “Never.”

“Okay,” Nicole said and shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Then I guess it would be fine with you if I closed my door at night so that the ‘cat from hell’ can’t come to your bed at night.”

Wynonna blinked several times and tried to remain calm. “Yeah. Of course, I wouldn’t mind. I don’t care. It’s fine.” She got up from her seat and left, not wanting the redhead to see her disappointment. 

* * *

Nicole didn’t close her door that night. In fact, she sat by Wynonna’s door and watched as the orange cat crept into the brunette’s room.

“Hey cat,” She heard Wynonna whisper. “Can you believe that Haught was going to try to take you away from me? Your owner's mean.”

The redhead couldn’t stand it anymore. She got up and walked into the ex-Heir’s room. She saw Wynonna’s jaw drop and Nicole smiled. She loved catching the woman off guard.

“Oh, just go away, Haught,” Wynonna muttered and buried her head into her pillow. “You win, alright!”

“I always do,” Nicole said and smirked. “I’ll see you and _your_ cat tomorrow morning, Earp. Goodnight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you can! If you liked this, go read my other one-shots. They're pretty cool.
> 
> Ooh, and if you have any other comments or if you have any suggestions/requests, you can message me in tumblr @haught-n-cold-gay
> 
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
